The role of the macrophage system and especially their lysosomal apparatus in the metabolic and circulatory basis of endotoxin shock will be studied. Increased emphasis will be placed on elucidating the role and interactions of the hepatic parenchymal and reticuloendothelial cells in the glucoregulatory function of the liver during endotoxicosis. The relation of macrophage lysosomal glucosidase and phosphorylase system to the glucogenic capacity of the macrophage will be pursued. The effects of altered glucose homeostasis on reticuloendothelial function is under investigation.